Eyecatch
.]] An or '''internal eyecatch' is a scene or illustration used to begin and end a commercial break in a Japanese TV program, especially in anime and tokusatsu shows, such as Super Sentai, similar to how "bumpers" into/out of commercial breaks are used in the United States. The term is used, in Japan, to refer to all kinds of bumpers. Eyecatches - Super Sentai *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger's'' eyecatch features illustrations of the Gorenger team. *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai's'' eyecatch is similar to Gorenger's, it features illustrations of the JAKQ team with Joker, and also has a similar sting. After Big One is introduced, the images change to the five-man team. *In Battle Fever J, the eyecatch before the break features a still image of the Battle Fever team, while the eyecatch after the break features the Battle Fever Robo, after it is introduced. *''Denziman's eyecatch is similar to Battle Fever J, the eyecatch before the break features a still image of the Denziman team, while the eyecatch after the break features Daidenjin. The same sting as Battle Fever's eyecatch is used as well. *In ''Goggle V, the image prior to the break shows the five members charging forth with weapons in hand; after the break it is an attacking GoggleRobo. *In Choudenshi Bioman, the eyecatch features a normal version of Red One and small versions of (Clockwise from bottom left) Blue Three that seems to be sliding from Red One's right shoulder, Pink Five that seems to be performing a superkick, Green Two who seems to be levitating from Red One's left shoulder and Yellow Four. The title card is also seen in the bottom right of the screen. After the break, Bio Robo is shown who seems to be running and holding the bio sword. The Title Card can be seen on the bottom left of the screen. *In Dengeki Sentai Changeman, the eyecatch before the break shows the Changemen preparing the Change Bazooka. After the commercial break, the Change Robo is featured with its sword at the ready, close to the screen. *''Flashman'' has a similar eyecatch to . *In Hikari Sentai Maskman, the eyecatch before the break shows the Maskman team shown. The end of the commercial break features Great Five posing with Photo Electron Riser and the Five Shield. *In Choujuu Sentai Liveman, the pre-commercial shows a spinning model of Live Robo. After commercial, it shows the Earth in the background with the three Liveman up close in head-shot. *In Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, the Turborangers are standing in front of Turbo Robo, the logo is seen on the top. After the commerical break, Seelon relases magic showing Lakia at the end. **In the Special Opening of Turboranger, celebrating the past ten Super Sentai, the eyecatch before the break shows Red Turbo and the past 10 Red Rangers (Battle Japan, DenjiRed, VulEagle, GoggleRed, DynaRed, Red One, Change Dragon, Red Flash, Red Mask, Red Falcon) posing. After the break, the eyecatch features Pink Turbo and all the Heroines of the past 10 series (Miss America, DenziPink, GogglePink, DynaPink, Yellow Four, Pink Five, Change Mermaid, Change Phoenix, Yellow Flash, Pink Flash, Yellow Mask, Pink Mask, Blue Dolphin) posing. *In Fiveman, there is no eye catch other than the eyecatch music. The logo appears in the corner prior to and after the commercial breaks. *In Choujin Sentai Jetman, the eyecatch before the break features the Jetman team (in human form) posing somewhere in a side of a mountain. Their positions from left to right (from the viewer's view) featured Black Condor seating with his right leg over his left leg, White Swan stands behind him, Red Hawk is at the center, Yellow Owl is in a side view, and sitting beside him is Blue Swallow. The end of the commercial break features the Jetman team in their ranger forms in the same positions. *In Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the eyecatch before the break features the main 5 Zyurangers in their vehicles and stopping in front of the camera. The title card can be seen on the bottom right of the screen. After the break, the eyecatch features the main 5 mecha. *In Gosei Sentai Dairanger, the eyecatch features the Dairanger focused upon the episode doing a kata with their Dairen Rod both before the break and after. KibaRanger is the exception, as it shows him with Byakkoshinken. *In Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, the eyecatch before the break features a Kakuranger by a black background slashing the screen. All 5 Kakurangers are then seen in the open turning to the camera. After the break, the eyecatch features the Three God Generals. *In Chōriki Sentai Ohranger, the 6 main Ohrangers use the Power Brace to henshin. After the commerical the 6 are already henshined. *Both before and after the break, the Gekisou Sentai Carranger eyecatch features a zig-zagging line, which is revealed to be the Vehicle (or vehicles if more than one are featured) of the hero of the episode which stops as "Carranger" appears on one of the straight lines of the pattern in English. In the post-break version, we hear a small piece of the Carranger theme in instrumental. The footage from these eyecatches were used in the second half of Power Rangers Turbo which makes the only Power Rangers season to also use the eyecatches from Super Sentai. From episode 32, the eyecatch changes: the same "zig-zag" and vehicle is seen at first, but only at the start of the eyecatch, where it opens into a split screen showing the Carranger tied to the color/vehicle, as well as both the vehicle and humanoid version of their VRV Machine. *In Megaranger, before and after the commerical, the outlines of the helmet are created the helmets of the ranger focused in the episode, zooming out the ranger is posing. *In Gingaman, the Gingamen are walking in the Forest. After the break, Gingaioh slashes the screen. *In GoGo-V, the episode zooms out of the eye of one of the Rangers to reveal the siblings. After the commercial break, the logo at the bottom-left disappears to zoom in to the eye. *In Timeranger, The belt of TimeRed revealing the Timerangers riding the Time Flyer, logo is created. After the commercial, the logo zooms out to reveal the city with the 5 main Timerangers. *In Gaoranger, the Gaoranger spinning while GaoRed blasts the audience with his Gao Mane Buster revealing the logo, after the commercial the camera zooms into the eye of Tetomu, revealing the Gaorangers in their civilian form. In special episodes, Gao Lion roars before the logo appears. After the break, the logo reveal the 5 main Gaorangers. *In Abaranger, the scene zooms out from the eye of the Bakuryu which the Ranger owns. After the commercial, the camera passes the Bakuryu until the camera stop at the 5 Abarangers. *In Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, the first half of the eyecatch features the "dog" part of the "n" character howling before pulling back to show the logo and the five rangers in attack position. After the commercial the eyecatch features the ranger(s) of the episode shooting the screen. Later after the debut of DekaMaster and DekaBreak, the eyecatch also sported either DekaMaster slashing or DekaBreak punching the screen. *In Mahou Sentai Magiranger, the 5 main Magirangers transformed into the logo. After the commercial, we see a cape rise up revealing the focus Magiranger of the episode. As they are in full view, the image on their visor zooms in towards the screen panning in to the episode once again. *In GoGo Sentai Boukenger, the camera pulls out to the Boukengers spinning around, stopping to show Satoru in Ranger form shooting the SurviBuster once. After the break, the camera passes the Boukengers in civilian form in reverse roll-call order (Sakura, Natsuki, Souta, Masumi, Satoru) while they look at the camera, stopping with Satoru looking at the camera. *In Juken Sentai Gekiranger, Jan, Retsu, and Ran in Ranger form do a few katas, the title card appearing when Jan slashes at the screen. After the break, it is the same, only with the trio in civilian form. *In Engine Sentai Go-Onger, the eyecatch is the five primary Engines shown in a race and BOMPER as the referee, with the viewers told to make a guess who wins. After the break, the winner is shown and that mecha says a short catchphrase. In GP Final, everyone wins and everyone makes a catchphrase altogether. *In Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, the eyecatch begins with the completed scene being panned out to be revealed to have been performed within the hilt of Takeru's Shinkenmaru through a disc. As it further pans out, it shows the core Shinkengers in civilian form, spinning away from the audience. After the break, the Shinkengers are in their Ranger forms, continuing to spin in the direction from before the break before reaching Takeru/ShinkenRed, who spins the disc on his Shinkenmaru to resume the episode as the camera pans back in. *In Tensou Sentai Goseiger, the eyecatch involves the character(s) of the episode transforming to a Goseiger, and then changing to a Gosei Card while the title card appears on the bottom right of the screen. When the break ends, it goes in reverse. The segment first appeared in Epic 1 with Alata, then Hyde, Moune, Eri, and Agri respectively in that order from the first 7 Epics. The segment continues on until the end of the series. In some occasions, there can be 2 people in the eyecatch like Agri and Moune, Alata and Eri, and more. *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' oddly has no eyecatch. Instead, the logo forms on the bottom left screen to show that the break is coming up. *Similar to Gokaiger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters has no eyecatch. The Go-Busters' logo appears in the corner of the screen prior to and just after commercial breaks. *In the unofficial series, Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, the eyecatch changes every episode featuring various characters from the show, such as the Akibarangers both transformed and untransformed, as well as Hiroyo Hakase and Malshina. *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' brings back the traditional eyecatch, which shows the Kyoryugers activating their Beast Batteries and throwing them at the audience before the break and posing in front of Kyoryuzin's head (with the mecha smiling) in their transformed state after the break. Eyecatches - Other *The Thai Tokusatsu show, Sport Ranger, which is based off of Super Sentai, features an eyecatch as well. It features the five Sport Rangers posing against a black background with the logo located in the top left of the screen. External links *Eyecatch at Wikipedia Category:Sentai